


Pastel Pink

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: Colours [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange Student Vivi, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, anygays fuck BBC and stan Vivi cause she deserves is, don't mistake me for BBC cause I actually care about Vivi, she is in love and honestly bless her for being such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Purity, innocence, softness and graceIt's easy to underestimate pastel pink
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, implied Viseul, lowkey implied Chuuves
Series: Colours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657114
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Pastel Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Our android baby is here! Enjoy this sweet story before Kim Lip's hits us all like a truck :)

* * *

Pastel pink

The distinct shade of dainty cherry blossom petals swirled around by a gentle gush of spring wind. The pale colour of cotton candy sold at the annual carnival in Hong Kong and the excitement brightening up children’s faces as they ran around cheerfully. The colour adorning shimmering skirts of the dancers twirling gracefully during a school ballet performance.

One of the softest colours to ever exist, associated exclusively with positive meanings. The colour of the blazers worn by students in Kahei’s primary school and her mother’s favourite mug. The omnipresent colour Kahei could always find in her homeland with familiar voices and faces.

The colour engraved in her heart, giving her strength to roam Korean streets during a student exchange. A muted shade of shaky breaths she took to compose herself and mellow memories of Cantonese enveloping her in a sense of security.

Something that returned to her life with the arrival of Sooyoung.

Among the monochrome dullness and ashy greys of a foreign reality, Sooyoung bloomed like a pastel pink flower surrounded by concrete. With her withdrawn demeanour and soothing voice, she was the colour of serenity Kahei needed in her life. It was the colour of their first shaky conversations and shy glances. A budding connection between two girls finding solace in each other.

It was the shade of their developing friendship, based mostly on non-verbal communication and subtle cues. The colour of comfort the two girls gave each other with gentle touches and silent understanding. The sweet smell filling the bakery that became their favourite place to study, the shade of the napkins lying on every table and sugary macaroons they shared.

The colour of words she knew, but which refused to form cohesive sentences and always ended up leaving her mouth as a confusing jumble. Colour of the pencil someone used to correct a spelling mistake in her notebook and drew a tiny smile next to it. The sparks dancing in the eyes of a girl sitting next to her in class and her whisper when she offered help.

The colour of her name. Haseul.

The bright hue surrounding a chaotic but lovable friend group she was introduced to. Dazzling smiles of Yerim and Yeojin, who immediately included her in their shenanigans. Misleading silence hiding Chaewon’s more outspoken nature, the juxtaposition Kahei could relate to. The unbreakable connection between Heejin and Hyunjin that never stopped them from caring for everyone else. Shy glimpses of Hyejoo’s smile Kahei grew to cherish more than anything else. And Haseul, the one who was always ready hold this mess together. All of this was sprinkled with the purest shade of pink and made Kahei feel at home.

The colour of a nagging thought that demanded attention like a stubborn bee flying right next to one’s ear. Colour that she couldn’t keep tightly to her chest, stifling in deep inside her heart. She wanted to let it shine, show it to the world. So she headed to the store and spent hours searching through the shelves in search of the hair dye that met her expectations.

The hair dye which Sooyoung carefully applied onto her hair, following the instructions step by step. Her gentle yet certain touch coloured Kahei’s skin with invisible marks, leaving an identical pattern in her heart.

When the whole procedure was finalised, it was the first colour she noticed in the mirror. The colour she could finally unite with and wear it on display. It was her breath that hitched when Sooyoung brushed one of the pastel pink strands framing her face. The moment in which the world stopped only to melt into a pleasant blur when Kahei tilted Sooyoung’s head down to capture her lips with her own. 

The colour that swallowed Kahei entirely, not in some big explosion but like a drizzling rain on a Summer evening. It was the scent of Sooyoung’s floral perfume, her delicate touch on Kahei’s cheek, the softness of her hair and the way Kahei’s arms were wrapped around her neck. It was in the taste of black tea they drank before and the quiet sighs leaving Sooyoung’s lips when Kahei’s hand landed on her back. Colour tinting every fibre of her being until she couldn’t contain it any longer and smiled against Sooyoung’s lips.

The new tone of their relationship which was now richer in different feelings than ever before. But it was also the colour in Jiwoo’s eyes before she rapidly looked away when Kahei noticed her staring. The elder’s immediate realisation because she knew that colour all too well. It was the only colour on the spectrum that could accompany the experience of looking at Sooyoung. The colour that should be a warning but only made Kahei realise that she perceived love as something that can’t and shouldn’t be restricted. It was the colour of her conversation with Sooyoung and their mutual decision that polyamory was something they worked for them perfectly.

The colour outlining the edges of countless marks on Sooyoung’s legs that later turned into bruises and Kahei’s gentle scolding when she reminded the girl to take it easy during practice sometimes. The colour of the bandaid she put on her girlfriend’s knee, Sooyoung’s scoff when she said she’s not a baby and the rosy tint covering her cheeks that always betrayed her true feelings.

The tiny voice in Kahei’s head that kept whispering that something is not the way it’s supposed to be. The strange heaviness in the air, barely noticeable but prominent enough to make her feel uneasy. The colour of Sooyoung’s pen drumming against her desk, monotonous rhythm drilling into Kahei’s head. 

The uncanny awareness that even such normal elements of her life could seem utterly strange. That the colour brightening up her life since the beginning could sometimes show different shades. Everything could change, seasons, people, colours. 

Feelings.

It hit her when Sooyoung’s pastel pink lips collided against her own in a passionate kiss. When the familiar colour took her breath away, but not the way it was supposed to. As if a drop of different paint fell into the beloved colour, disrupting the hue completely. Their love was a harmonious painting created with a shaky hand that only wanted to hold another one. Kahei wanted nothing more than ground herself in this idyllic illusion with Sooyoung’s pastel kisses. 

It was the colour of understanding that there was no way she could jump over this wall by using words. She tried looking for them, but the majority remained a collection of hazy shapes with blurred edges that created an incomprehensible mess. The colour of the opalescent mosaic carefully constructed with trial and error by two souls ready to learn each other well enough to not need words.

Kahei shattered it.

The colour of confusion mixed with panic flashing on Sooyoung’s face when a pastel pink-clad hand gently pushed her away. The shade of the tears shining in her eyes like rose quartz crystals and rolled down her cheeks when Kahei laid a small kiss on her hand. The quiet, shaky sigh preceding a slow and slightly awkward flow of words that was about to give them the clarity they both needed.

The ethereal glow of the dawn, shining with pastel pink clouds. The colour staining the puffy eyes of both girls, who could finally rest in each other’s arms. The colour of all the words that have been spoken, their aftershocks lulling Sooyoung and Kahei to sleep.

Of course, there was no way for that one conversation to settle the storm of doubts raging in Sooyoung’s head. Acceptance that it was painted in completely different colours, ones that didn’t mix well with Kahei’s and the support she provided instead. A shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, best friend and a girlfriend all at once, every persona radiating the same shade of pastel pink. And it was enough.

The colour of the sweater Hyejoo wore to school one day, gaining strange looks from her friends. The colour of a silent plea in the girl’s eyes when her gaze met Kahei’s. She didn’t question how her Sooyoung’s sweater got in Hyejoo’s possession, settling for a small smile. It was the colour of happiness she felt at the fact that her girlfriend and friend found each other.

It was the colour that slowly started creeping into her heart whenever Haseul smiled or touched her. The all too familiar feeling enveloping Kahei like an old friend, but not quite the same way it did when she was around Sooyoung. The colour filling her when she sat in front of her girlfriend and spoke, her voice not wavering even for a moment:

_ I’m in love with both of you _

Sooyoung’s loving smile was the only answer Kahei needed. They cuddled while watching a movie, pastel pink blanket draped over them as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

It was a colour present in Kahei’s life from the beginning. One that always gave her hope, strength even when the circumstances weren’t on her side. It was the colour of a perfect word she could use to describe it. The colour of Sooyoung’s smile. The colour of Haseul’s touch. The colour of her friends’ laughter.

The colour of loving and being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^  
> Find me on tumblr: @multiphandomheather


End file.
